The Truth Comes Knocking
by C.I.Gataki21
Summary: Ben and Kevin have been seeing eachother behind Gwen's back yet it never occured to Ben that he would have to see Kevin kiss his girlfriend or that he was the person on the side until now and it hurts.


**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything but the plot.

Here's part Two to my Kevin/Ben and I'm going to do part three.

I never wrote a drama/angest/ romance one before so I don't know if I hit the mark.

If you would like to let me know would be most greatful.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>The Truth Hurts.<span>

Ben's eyes connected with Kevin for the briefest second before he returned his attention to his cousin who was sat next to the taller man talking about something but he couldn't stop thinking of Kevin. For weeks they been seeing each other behind Gwen's back yet to them it didn't matter but Ben knew it was wrong but every other night Kevin would come to him, they had sex spending hours in bed before he would have to leave as daylight broke beyond the window.

This thing between them was growing deeper by the second and with every touch more stronger, Ben had never been so happy even though it was wrong.

Yet such highs don't last as we all know and often the crash is the most brutal part of it, Ben was about to experience his first crash.

Kevin braced his palms on the table and glanced at Gwen "Going to the gents." He slid out the booth before making his way to the gents and didn't have to look behind to know Ben was following him. He pushed the door open took in the empty stalls thinking to himself 'what a bonus it empty.' as he leant against the wall waiting for Ben to follow.

As soon as the door opened Ben found himself pulled inside before being pressed up against the wall as lips claimed his, he raised his hands sliding them in raven hair as hands cupped his ass lifting him up making him groan. Ben fisted Kevin's hair as he sucked at his tongue and tightened his legs around Kevin's waist before rolling his hips, he broke the kiss to take in much needed air only to whimper when hands pushed his t-shirt up before fingers pinched his nipple.

Kevin nipped at Ben's jaw loving the small sound in the quiet room and sucked on the skin before moving his lips down over Ben's throat before wrapping his lips around the smaller man's nipple. Ben arched his back as another moan left his mouth but he wanted more even though he knew they were pressed for time "Kevin." He had no idea what he was asking for. Kevin slid one hand between them to palm Ben's hard length and squeezed roughly before lifting his head to look at Ben who was flushed and panting making his cock even harder.

Ben dropped one hand to grip Kevin's shoulder as his hips rolled again "I want you to come over tonight" he tipped his head forward fastening their lips and groaned when Kevin squeezed him again "I need you." Ben panted the words against Kevin's lips. Kevin nipped at Ben's bottom lip before sucking "I'll be round for about 7." He unfastened the smaller man's jeans before pushing the zipper down and slipping his hand inside to fist Ben's length. He watched as Ben cried out softly between rosy lips as his eyes slid to half mast, god he's never seen anything sexier than sight in his life.

Ben clutched at Kevin harder as sensation built fast and furiously, he parted his lips making the smallest sounds as Kevin stroked him faster and when his body started to shake he fastened their lips together. Kevin swallowed Ben's cry and stroked faster feeling Ben's muscles tensing as his back arched while hands fisted the back of his t-shirt, he flicked his tongue against Ben's "Cum for me." And half smirked when Ben whimpered while panting into his mouth.

Ben stared at Kevin as pleasure over whelmed him making him arch his back while tightening his arms and legs around Kevin, he placed one hand on Kevin's jaw crying out softly into his mouth as he came. Kevin smirked before brushing their lips "So responsive Benjy." carefully he pulled back lowering Ben's legs to the floor before moving to the sink and washing his hands leaving the smaller man to correct his clothing. Ben's legs felt boneless as he leaned against the wall and took the small hand towel Kevin passed him and cleaned up his stomach before throwing it in the bin, when Kevin gripped the door handle he reached out.

Kevin opened the door a fraction but stopped when Ben pulled him before fastening their lips once last time, he pulled back nipping Ben's bottom lip before exiting the gents knowing he took just a little too long in there. He glanced at Gwen who was twirling her smoothie before looking out the window; he felt a niggling in the back of his head telling him it wasn't fair to Gwen but he knew that already yet he didn't think he could hurt her by telling her the truth. Yet sleeping with him behind her back was even worse but he placed himself in this predicament and he would have to get himself out…by telling Gwen the truth.

Just not yet, he wasn't ready to see the hurt in her eyes.

Ben splashed water on his face before grabbing a paper towel to dry his face and when he finished he stared at image staring back, his lips where slightly rosy and maybe a little plump while his neck held a red mark. He scrunched the paper towel up frowning, he didn't feel guilty for what they just done even though he would go back to the table and sit across from Gwen. God what was wrong with him? he should at least feel guilt because this would hurt her when the truth came out. Ben shook his head dropping the paper towel in the bin before opening the door and making his way back to the table.

He watched Kevin grin before shaking his head as Gwen hook her arm through his and leaned against it while talking with a smile, Ben licked his lips and continued to watch feeling this strange dip in his stomach. The feeling got worse when Gwen leaned up brushing Kevin's cheek with her lips before whispering something in his ear making Kevin grin before turning his head whispering back, Ben raised his hand clutching at the material over his stomach. That feeling in his stomach erupted when Gwen leaned up brushing their lips; he felt sick as bile rose in throat making him clutch the material over his stomach harder before shaking his head and backed up.

Kevin turned at the sound of glass smashing wondering what idiot had done something and felt his eyebrows shoot up when it was Ben who faced the waitress saying sorry before backing up into another waitress. He closed his eyes knowing what Ben saw and stood up moving towards the mess "Ben" he held his hand out helping the waitress up before moving around her but Ben just backed up, Kevin shook his head before sliding his hands in his pocket helpless to do anything to calm Ben.

Ben's eyes flicked to Gwen's who was stood behind Kevin for a moment before slowing approaching him but he couldn't deal with it, he turned pushing the door open trying to breath as bile burned in his chest. He moved around the corner before leaning against the building closing his eyes, what the hell was that? He knew Kevin was Gwen's boyfriend of course they would kiss but to see it after they had just kissed made Ben feel sick. He pushed of the wall before walking down the street ignoring his phone that was vibrating in his pocket.

Kevin kept his eyes on the road as Gwen closed her phone, he exhaled feeling like a prick but he didn't know Gwen was going to kiss him because if he did he would….would have what? How do you explain to your girlfriend you don't want to kiss them and then act like nothing was wrong, damn Kevin really didn't think this through when he crossed that line with Ben but then he wasn't thinking. It was about feeling that night and it felt right, Kevin had never felt like that for Gwen and they had never taking their relationship into the bedroom.

It was when Kevin looked at Gwen that he realized not matter which way he took she would be hurt by this and that he could ruin Ben's relationship with Gwen but knew his relationship with Gwen would be destroyed. They couldn't be friends after this which upset him because it had always been the three of them, a million thoughts flew through his head as he returned his eyes to the road but one though screamed out louder than the rest, this was a major clusterfuck.

Ben shut the front door and pulled his phone out his pocket before flipping it open to see 3 missed calls, 2 text messages. He opened the text and found one from Kevin while the other was from Gwen, Ben deleted Kevin's before opening Gwen's and sent a reply quickly then shut it down before dropping it on the small table. He pushed of the door heading to his bedroom and shed his jacket before dropping it on the floor along with his other clothes until he was only in his boxers then slid into bed feeling sick but most of all hurt.

Which made him feel like a bastard for getting upset over the fact Kevin kissed Gwen who was his girlfriend while he was the one on the side.

Kevin knocked on the door again before sliding his hands in his pockets and facing the other way seeing people passing by on the street as if nothing was wrong or at least for them anyway, he was stuck in a catch 22. If he told Gwen they should break up and claimed it was because he only cared as a friend then miraculously discovered he was gay before dating her cousin she would figure it out, Gwen was anything but stupid. The other catch was he came out and told her the truth before she put two and two together but she would still be crushed and ultimately hurt by what they'd done.

He exhaled feeling dizzy from going over and over it in his head but a soft voice drew his attention back to the door to see Ben's mother stood there looking at him with a slightly frown "Hey Mrs Tennyson is Ben in." Kevin felt his body coil with tense for a reason he couldn't name.

Mrs Tennyson smiled as she leaned against the door "He's asleep Kevin been like that since I got in and Gwen phoned earlier asking if he was ok, did something happen?" she watched the man lick his bottom lip before shaking his head.

Kevin pulled his hand out his pocket with his car keys "Nothing really he just said he felt ill then left without a word, was just checking on him." he smiled at the older women hoping she didn't read too much into it. When she just nodded he said his good bye before walking down the path to his car and opened the door glancing back at house and smirked, game on if Ben thought he could hide.

Ben watched Kevin pull out before his car disappeared he sighed steeping back from the window hearing his mother calling out from down stairs that Kevin had gone, he moved towards the landing looking down at his mam "Thanks, I'm going back to bed so don't make me any supper." He smiled at his mother who just nodded. Ben smiled but frowned at the same time, what was the look in her eyes about? He shrugged it off before shutting his bedroom door and slipping back into bed.

Kevin tapped the steering wheel watching the back of Ben's house from the next street over waiting till the lights went out when his mobile went off he lifted it seeing the call ID: **Gwen Calling**. He closed his eyes in guilt as he answered the call. "Hey Gwen." Kevin stared at the lights willing them to go off and listened to his girlfriend but not really _listening_ to her and felt like a prick for his behaviour as a sigh escaped his throat.

"Is something wrong?"

Kevin tipped his head back on the head rest wanting to tell her the truth, _I'm seeing Ben behind your back and I'm in love with him. Sat outside his house ready to break in and show him but don't take it too hard_, yet he couldn't say that to her and especially not over the phone. "Gwen we need to talk."

"That's what I was saying."

His heart sank because her tone told him she was excited by something and he could only guess what that topic could be "Cool look I'm busy at the moment so we'll talk about it tomorrow, if that's ok."

"Yeah Honey it is, goodnight Kevin."

Kevin watched a lamp come on before a silhouette appeared through the window but Kevin knew who it was and when his phone beeped he sat forward resting both arms on top of the steering wheel "Night Gwen." He winced when she made a kissing sound before hanging up. He banged his forehead against his arms before answering the text on his phone from Ben:

_Don't bother I don't want to see you_

Kevin snorted as he replied: **Bite me Benjy, I'm coming up so deal with it**.

_Try it and you'll regret it asshole_.

Kevin opened the door rolling his eyes and pressed dial on his phone waiting till Ben picked up "Which window." He shut his car door and locked it before pocketing the keys as he walked across the neighbours grass to slip in their back garden and over the fence in Ben's back garden.

Ben voice was low but you couldn't miss the anger in it "Go home Kevin or I'll call my mam in the room."

Kevin rolled his eyes "I'll climb through the landing window and hide in your attic or the closet." He wrapped one hand around the drain pipe before looking up at Ben who was glaring at him out his open window "Besides you can't be that mad or you wouldn't be talking to me while hanging out your window."

Ben felt his mouth part in shock "You kissed my cousin asshole right after you kissed me of course I'm mad, in fact I'm beyond mad and you're an asshole." He flipped his phone closed before slamming his window shut on the stupid man.

Kevin let out a frustrated breath 'Smooth move really smooth move, god you're an idiot.' Kevin could help the thought as he pocketed his phone before shimming up the drain pipe and tried to pry open Ben's window but the man had locked it. He hit the window before flattening his body against the wall as he shimmed around the ledge to the roof before trying the landing window and smiled in sweet success as it slid open.

Ben pulled the cover over his head when Kevin tried to pry the window open blocking out the older man and squeezed his eyes closed wishing he was still asleep so he didn't have to deal with this however he tensed when the bed dipped and flung the covers back swinging his fist at the asshole. Kevin caught Ben's wrist "Calm down your acting like a girl." He didn't expect for the shorter man to head butt him, he released Ben's wrist grabbing his face and stumbled back losing his footing and crashed into the floor.

Ben felt his eyes go wide and grabbed his pillow moving to the edge of the bed before slamming it on Kevin "How loud do you need to be asshole." He hit the older man with the pillow again before moving to lock his door. Kevin whacked the pillow away from him and sat up glaring at Ben "I swear to god your acting like a bitch, get out your mood." He pulled his hand away to see blood and ran his tongue over his bottom lip finding it slightly spilt.

"Ben honey is everything ok."

Kevin pulled the bin closer before spitting in it seeing nothing but blood and growled before standing up to advance on Ben who had his back to him, big mistake. Ben rested his forehead against the door "I'm fine mum just fell out of bed." The last part came out as a hiss when his wrists where squeezed tight before hitting the door frame as a foot kicked his legs further part. Kevin pressed close before sinking his teeth in the flesh of Ben's neck loving the soft moan of pained pleasure he received uncaring if Ben's mother heard.

"Did you hurt yourself?"

Ben felt his eyes sliding close as his head tipped to the side as his hips pushed back into Kevin's seeking hips "I'm fin-ah" he gripped the door frame as teeth raked his skin before biting down on a different spot. Kevin rocked his hips forward grinding into Ben before sliding one hand down the short man's arm to ghost over his side to slide his fingers under the t-shirt to span wide on heated flesh, he sucked on his mark as he slid his hand north.

"Ben answer me or I'm getting your father."

Ben rolled his head swallowing a couple of times trying to find the words to reassure his mother when heated fingers spanned his throat before sliding up to cup his chin and turned his head to look at the older man. Kevin pressed his lips to Ben's cheek as his fingers circled a harden nipple before pinching it, his eyes tracked the way Ben's lips parted to draw in breath as green eyes darkened slightly. Ben gripped the door frame as he looked at Kevin and moaned "No." when the older man's lips hovered over his because he didn't want a kiss, the anger and hurt was still too fresh.

"No, Benjamin what is going on? Are you hurt?"

Kevin dropped a kiss to the corner of Ben's mouth and tightened his grip a little to keep the younger man looking at him but green eyes slid shut which angered Kevin, he would not be shut out over something he had no control over. Ben swallowed the lump in his throat "No mum I'm fine I swear, just go back to bed." He inhaled a small breath when a hand moved south as fingertips danced over his stomach. Kevin ghosted his hand over Ben's hard length before squeezing it once as he dropped another kiss to Ben's face, ignoring the way Ben tried to turn his head.

"Ok honey but you know I'm right down the hall if you need me."

Ben tightened his grip on the doorframe before replying to his mother "Yeah Mum goodnight." as emotions rose up inside him; he tried to turn his head but Kevin's grip tightened so he kept his eyes closed. Kevin held his hand still on a taunt stomach as he spoke softly "You don't get to act hurt like I've done something wrong when you know she's my girlfriend." He watched green eyes fly wide open as hurt danced in them. His stomach churned "Get out" when the older man didn't move Ben tried to break his grip but Kevin held strong "Don't say that to me and expect to get in to my bed." He re-gripped the door frame because if he didn't he would kill Kevin.

Kevin sighed feeling like the asshole Ben called him earlier "Ben what do you want, we started this when you knew I was with her" he tightened his arm around the smaller man's waist "You had no problems then so don't start now." That didn't come out the way he planned. Ben gripped Kevin's hand and ripped it away from his face before turning "I do not want to see you kissing her five seconds after your lips where on mine, it made me feel sick when I saw it." He slammed his hands against Kevin's chest pushing him away, needing space yet he didn't get it.

"What do you want me to do" he slammed Ben against the door bring his body close trapping Ben between him and the door "She's my girlfriend you're the other person." Kevin knew it was horrible to say but it was the truth. He would not continue this thing between them on the pretence of something else nothing about this was pretty, no white picket fence with the perfect relationship, no this was dirty and seedy all the sneaking about behind people's back just for stolen moments.

Ben shook his head slamming his fist against Kevin's shoulders "I know that and it don't make me feel any better about this" he pushed against the older man to no avail as a thigh pushed between his "Just stop, I won't do this anymore." The words where full of pain, they lacked the anger needed. Kevin gripped Ben's chin tilting his face up "You don't get to throw this away in a fit of anger." He fastened their lips together ignoring the hands against his chest. Ben pushed again but found his lips parting as a tongue swept over his bottom lip drawing a moan from him and when hands cupped his ass he broke the kiss turning his head.

Kevin pressed his lips to Ben's cheek feeling his eyes close as he pressed harder against the smaller man and moved his lips to the sensitive ear flicking his tongue out to trace over the shell. Ben tried to stop the shiver from cascading over him but failed "I want you but I refuse to do it like this." He fisted the material in his hands as a thigh pressed harder against him. Kevin squeezed Ben's ass as he moved his thigh "You want me to leave her then date you, Ben that would be adding salt to the wound." He nipped at a strong jaw before sucking on his neck.

Ben tipped his head back as his hips rolled "It would hurt but better than doing this behind her back." He screwed his eyes closed as his stomach churned, he was disgusting for wanting his cousin man, wanting him to leave her then get with him. He would be hurting her just to make himself happy and that was the worst part of it because he wanted to be happy so badly, Ben always put others before himself, just once he wanted to put himself first.

Kevin pressed his lips against Ben's cheek slowly moving closer to the younger man's lips as he slid his hands up Ben's sides dragging the t-shirt with him and pulled it over Ben's head when he lifted his arms. Ben shook his head as lips brushed his "No." the word was whispered as his eyes slid closed and his arms slid around Kevin's neck as hands cupped his ass lifting him, he parted his lips as a tongue traced the seam of his mouth. Kevin moved towards the bed and lowered Ben on it as hands tugged on his t-shirt making him break the kiss as material was pulled over his head before finding the younger man's lips.

Ben turned his head whispering "No." as lips over his jaw and down his neck and cried out as Kevin bit him; he arched his back while gripping the older man's biceps pulling him closer despite his words. Kevin slid one hand down Ben's thigh pushing it so he spread his legs wider as Kevin pressed more firmly against him; he dragged his lips down Ben's chest nipped at the flesh until he came to a hard nub. Ben rolled his hips as he curled his fingers letting his nails dig in helpless to fight against Kevin and the emotion he evoked "Love me." The pained words slipped past his lips exposing how much this man made him feel.

Kevin flicked his tongue over the harden nub before lifting his head brushing their lips "Always." He stared into green eyes seeing pain and something else before they slid closed as hands cupped his face. Ben fastened his mouth to Kevin's as tears burned behind his eyes but it didn't stop him from lifting his legs to wrap them around the older man before arching his back bringing their chests flush as he wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck. Kevin gripped the back of Ben's thigh breaking his hold as he slid his lips down to flick his tongue in Ben's clavicle before sucking on it for a moment then moved lower as he pulled Ben's boxers off.

Ben raised his arms above his head gripping the edge of the mattress as lips ghosted over his stomach making him suck in a breath as his thigh's fell wider open and when cold air below against his weeping head. Kevin parted his lips to rub the tip of his tongue over the head of Ben's cock before flicking it in the slit as he cupped the younger man's balls and swirled his tongue around the head before sliding his lips down the hard length. Ben rolled his hips as he arched his back but turned his head biting into his own arm to stop the cry that bubbled up from his throat but only succeeding in muffling it.

Kevin sucked harder on Ben before sliding his lips further down the hard length and kneaded Ben's ball before rolling them in his palm as he pressed two fingers to the small patch of skin just behind the ball. Ben bit down harder on his arm crying out as his hips snapped up, he raised his legs up and used the ball of his feet to lift his hips as the fingers pushed again making Ben release his arm as he arched his back. Kevin raised his eyebrow when Ben moaned loudly as his hips lifted again; he seemed to really like it when Kevin pushed up with his finger so he did it again loving the cry Ben made.

His snapped forward but the most Ben could do was arch his back as another cry left his lips while his muscles tensed "Kevin." Ben slid his hands down the covers wanting to touch the older man but instead fisted the covers as he closed his eyes. Kevin slid his lips up to suck on the head as he swallowed Ben's cum and squeezed his balls one last time before lifting his head seeing Ben's head turned with his eyes screwed close. He stood up shedding his jeans feeling slightly angry that Ben was shutting him out, he refused to let him do it because there was something between them and Kevin wouldn't give it up.

Ben found his face being grasped by his chin as Kevin came over him again but he didn't open his eyes even when Kevin bit down on his bottom lip "Don't." he ran his tongue over his lips when Kevin released it. Kevin slid his hand from Ben's chin to his cheek "You can't say that to me when we're doing this" he rubbed his thumb back and forth "You're angry and upset with me for something I have no control over." He brushed their lips. Ben fisted the covers at Kevin words and swallowed the lump in his throat as a tear burned his cheek as it escaped the corner of his eye "Just love me." That's all he wanted for Kevin to love him and want to be with him, not Gwen.

Kevin moved his other hand to brush the tear track away "Ben I do but I think you need space." He dropped his hand to the bed moving to push up but hands on his arms stopped him, he looked into watery green eyes. Ben felt his throat closing up "So that's it you're done just like that" he gripped Kevin's biceps tighter "I don't get a second thought just threw away like used trash." He swallowed again as more tears slipped from his stupid eyes. Kevin frowned at Ben's words before lowering himself again and cupped Ben's face "That's not what I meant Ben." He brushed their lips as Ben sucked in a breath as his breathing hitched.

"I want you but your upset with me and when I said you need space I meant just for tonight" Kevin kept his tone soft as he brushed their lips "I'd never go anywhere you know that, even when we were fighting each other I was still around." He felt the corner of his lips tug up as Ben laughed for a moment. He soothed his thumbs back and forth "I don't, no I won't have sex with you when you're shutting me out" Kevin brushed their lips "This means more to me than just basic sex, so I'll go home and give you space."

Ben shook his head as he moved his hands up over Kevin's shoulders to cup the man's face as he brushed their lips "I need for this to be a us." He wanted Kevin, for that to happen they had to tell Gwen the truth. Kevin sucked on Ben's bottom lip before nipping it "Always." He whispered the words as he slid his hands down Ben's side and under his back when the younger man wrapped his legs around him. Ben slid his arms around Kevin's neck tilting his head to deepen the kiss as hips rolled against him making his hips roll in answer, he threaded his fingers in raven hair as a moan passed his lips.

Kevin slid one hand up to cup Ben's nape as he ghosted the other one down to Ben's hip and nipped the younger man's bottom lip before sucking at his jaw while rolling his hips. Ben tipped his head back "Kevin." He rolled his hips up into the older man needing to feel Kevin inside him; he tugged on the man's hair "My draw." He smiled when Kevin waggled his eyebrows before leaning over him. He soothed one hand down the ropey back loving how the muscles bunched and dropped a kiss to the skin before nipping it drawing a groan from Kevin who slammed the draw shut.

He moved the tube between them and squeezed it over Ben's stomach before tossing it aside and swiping his finger through it as Kevin moved his lips to Ben's nipple flicking his tongue against it. Ben shivered at the cold sensation of the lube but moaned when Kevin bit down on his nipple before sucking the hurt "Kevin." He moved his hips faster wanting the other man to hurry up. Kevin stroked his cock making sure it was well coated as he dragging his tongue up Ben's breastbone then over his throat before suck on it.

Ben groaned when Kevin lifted his hand but before he could press it to the bed Ben caught it and brung it to his lips, he parted them to flick his tongue against the coated fingers before sucking on them with a moan. Kevin watched feeling his balls draw tighter before pulling his fingers back and fastening their lips together as he lined his cock up before pressing into Ben swallowing his moan but broke it when he was into the hilt. Ben flashed a small grin as Kevin muttered strawberry; he had bought the strawberry flavoured lube on a whim but was now glad he had "You like." Ben pressed their lips together.

Kevin groaned "Yeah but I'm more curious as to why you bought flavoured lube." He grinned when Ben's cheek heated as he tipped his head back "Dirty boy got a fantasy of my tongue" he nipped at Ben's chin "Doing things to you." Kevin sucked on the chin. Ben moaned lifted his head "Maybe" he ghosted his lips over Kevin's "But what I want is for you to show me how much you love me" his eyes widen in a gesture "By being rough." he moaned when Kevin's hips snapped forward as hands squeezed his hips painfully.

Kevin raked his teeth over Ben's jaw before moving down his neck to bite him as he cupped the man's ass before lifting him up; he managed to get his legs under him as he stepped of the bed. Ben moaned when his back hit the wall as he stretched his arm above himself looking for something to hold but didn't find anything and dropped it to Kevin's shoulder. Kevin hooked the back of Ben's legs against his elbows and thrust his hips as he pressed Ben's chest back with his own enjoying the moan coming from those tempting lips.

Ben spanned his fingers wide between Kevin's shoulder blades loving the flexing muscles as he pulled on raven hair tipping Kevin's head back to hover his lips over the man's letting his pants fan over parted lips. God he was a fucking tease, Kevin tipped his chin up wanting a kiss but Ben placed one hand on his cheek and moved his mouth away but still close enough to tease and when Kevin tried again he was denied. Ben felt his lips kick up in a grin as he threaded his fingers into Kevin's hair pulling slightly moving his lips back over the older man's but this time kissed him, it was the kind of kiss that made Ben's temperature raise.

Kevin bit down on Ben's tongue before sucking on the hurt loving the small whimper he received and thrust his hips faster hitching Ben up the wall a fraction but tightened his grip on thighs pulling him back down. Ben arched his back as it scraped against the wall while Kevin moved his arms allowing Ben to lock his legs around the older man as one hand hit the wall by his head, he moaned tightening his arms. Kevin groaned as Ben's muscles tightened on him and bit down on the unmarked flesh before him as he moved his hips faster "Ben." He lifted his head trailing the tip of his tongue up the column of the young man's throat.

Ben tipped his head down until their lips where but a hair's breadth apart "So close." He moaned the words softly as Kevin thrust harder into him and tightened his body around the older man's. Kevin brushed their lips pressing harder against Ben as his body tensed, he groaned as Ben's muscles clamped down tightly on him. Ben arched his back as sensation clashed together before throwing him over the edge; he whimpered feeling his muscles tense as thick white ropes of cum coated his and Kevin's stomach.

Kevin dropped his head burying his face in Ben's neck as his hips snapped forward one last time as he came inside Ben making the younger man moan, he rested against Ben feeling his legs go boneless. Ben smiled as they slowly slipped down the wall a few inches "We should move to the bed." He went to unlock his legs and lower them to the floor but Kevin grunted while squeezing him as he pulled away from the wall stumbling to the bed. Kevin dropped Ben to the bed and groaned as he slipped out of the smaller man before collapsing over him, smiling briefly as Ben grunted before hands rolled him over.

Ben slapped Kevin "Move." He kept nudging until the older man moved up the bed leaving him to follow after getting comfortable against the older man, he smiled as Kevin covered them but he needed to know something. "Will you still be here in the morning." The question played on his mind because Ben believed Kevin when he said there would be a 'us' but if he wasn't here in the morning Ben knew he would be crushed. Kevin blinked his eyes open looking down at brown hair "Pass me my phone." He raised an eyebrow when Ben frowned before passing him it, he pressed the unlock button lighting the screen up and text Gwen.

After hitting send he switched it off before flipping it close "You have me until 6." He tossed the phone to the floor and looked at Ben who seemed a little sad "Benjy 6pm, god don't go girly on me." He smirked when Ben bit him. _Asshole _Ben couldn't help think it as he lapped at his mark before resting his head on Kevin's shoulder as he draped a leg across him "Good and call me a girl one more time." Because evil thoughts swirled in his mind. Kevin grinned wrapping his arm around Ben "Night" he gripped the smaller man's chin up and brushed their lips "Love you."

Ben felt his breath catch as he brushed their lips "I love you." He gripped the other man's face to deepen the kiss as he slid his legs further over Kevin's body until he straddled the older man. Kevin groaned gripping slender hips that rocked against his, he broke the kiss "Damn who gets horny over the words I love you." Kevin rocked his hips up watching the other man. Ben planted his hands on Kevin's chest "I do." He kiss the older man's jaw before trailing his tongue down Kevin's throat "Deal with it." He sucked on the collar bone briefly before moving lower.

Kevin lifted his head watching Ben make his way down his chest and groaned dropping his head back to the pillow "Damn I love you" he groaned when fingers wrapped around his cock before lips kissed the tip "I love you."

Mrs Tennyson frowned as she stood at the bottom of the stairs wondering why her son hadn't answered, she glanced at her husband who was eating his breakfast while looking at her and just shrugged. She moved back to the kitchen and placed the plate down as moved back to the stairs and climbed the steps wondering if he seriously hurt himself last night after claiming to fall out the bed.

Moving quickly she knocked "Ben." But silence was her only answer, carefully she gripped the door handle and pushed it open feeling her eyebrows merge with her hair line at the sight before her:

Kevin was laid on his side facing her with Ben tucked against his chest head resting on his biceps as Kevin had his arm raised slightly resting his forearm on Ben's crown while his other hand was draped over her son's hip. The room sex heavily of sex, if the low resting covers and clothes strewn around the room weren't indications of what they had done.

She glanced at the entwined bodies once more taking in the marks on her son's back and when Ben murmured before rolling on his back as Kevin dropped his arm flat against the pillows and moved closer brushing his lips against brown hair. She stepped back feeling like she was intruding on a private moment and turned exiting the room closing the door behind her and pushed it to the back of her head because if she thought about it then she would have questions.

Questions she needed answers to but somehow she had a feeling she would get them anytime soon.

She juts hoped Ben had the answers he needed.

Ben felt his face burning as Kevin voice rumbled in his ear "Damn." How embarrassing his mother had just walked in on them "I thought I locked the door last night." He turned his head looking at his…lover. The though brought a smile to his face, as he rolled onto his side lifting his hands to rub his fingertips over Kevin's jaw. Kevin turned his head biting Ben's fingertips before sucking on the digit only releasing it when Ben kissed his cheek, he turned bringing their lips together "I went to the bathroom last night, forgot to lock the door after."

Ben shook his head "Idiot." he pulled the older man's bottom lip between his teeth and sucked on it as hands pulled him impossible closer. Kevin smiled pulling his lip from Ben's hold "Well at least that's one less person to tell." He watched Ben's smile falter as eyes locked with his. Ben could breathe "Are we going to tell her." He felt his heart stop beating in the few seconds it took before Kevin nodded his head.

Oh god, they were really going to this, Ben felt butterflies take off in his stomach as he brushed their lips and hoped, preyed, Gwen wouldn't be so hurt by this that she cut ties with him but only time would tell…wouldn't it?

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed.<p>

Should they be caught between the sheets by Gwen or should it come out when Gwen needs to talk to Kevin?

If there any mistakes I've missed please let me know and I will correct them.

If you want to leave a review to say thin wasn't your cup of tea, Dont be rude or harsh about it.

C.**I.**G.21xx


End file.
